Tanks
World of Tanks includes five different types of tanks, and each one is suited for its own special purpose. Here you will find each tank's general purpose and tactics you can use when playing as a certain tank. Light Tanks Light tanks are the eyes and ears of the team. Use your superior maneuverability to spot the enemy, radio back to your team, and duck back quickly under cover before your opponents even know what happened. Detailed information on light tanks can be found here >>> Light Tank Tips: *Always keep mvoing! Your armor is very weak so you can't take more than a couple of hits and expect to survive the battle. You're meant to be hard to hit, not hard-hitting. *It doesn't hurt to be patient. Sometimes it's best to wait for your heavier armored teammates to clear out enemies before you make your move into their territory. Medium Tanks Medium tanks are incredibly varied in their armor, speed, and firepower. Tailor your strategy to individual tank models and you'll find yourself taking on different roles from scouting, support or even front-line attacks. Detailed information on medium tanks can be found here >>> Medium Tank Tips: *Two is always better than one. Pair with another medium tank to take on heavies with double the effectiveness. *Know your role. As a medium tank, you'll take on many diferent tasks, so be sure to chat with your teammates to define strategy before (and during) the battle. Heavy Tanks Heavily armored and loaded with powerful guns, as a heavy tank, you're a force to be reckoned with. Detailed information on heavy tanks can be found here >>> Heavy Tank Tips: *Just because you're big doesn't mean you don't have any weaknesses. Try not to reveal your sides and rear when heading into battle. *There's no shame in being part of the second wave. Staying back allows you to eliminate fast and sometimes reckless opponents while protecting your base and friendly SPGs. Tank Destroyers These well-equipped machines are meant to take out enemy armor from long distances completely unseen. Find a good hiding spot, switch to sniper mode, and eliminate easy targets from across the map. Detailed ifnromation on tank destroyers can be found here >>> Tank Destroyer Tips: *Hit and run. Find good cover so your tank destroyer will stay hidden until you attack. After you fire, be sure to find a new hiding place immediately. *Keep your eyes on the target! Your front armor will keep you protected in a firefight as long as you remain facing forwards. Self-Propelled Guns (SPGs) SPGs have thin armor, but possess immense firepower. With the ability to hit targets anywhere on the map from nearly any location, even under cover, SPGs can turn the tide of battle in the blink of an eye. More information on SPGs can be found here >>> SPG Tips: *To cause the most damage, coordinate with scouts to hit hard-to-reach enemies hidden on the map. *Location, location, location. Ideal placement of your SPG is in cover, but without obstruction; you need to see everything on the mao without being spotted by enemies. Because of your weak armor, remain in friendly territory. *Think before you shoot. You might have the biggest gun on the team, but it can take a while toreload so choose yur targets wisely.